Girl Crush
by SuddenlyStarfruit
Summary: Could Jenna's interest in Fiona be related to someone else? Clenna & Jenna/Fiona with hints of Kenna and Klare.


**Girl Crush**

_**Author's Note: Somehow the idea of Jenna and Fiona got stuck in my head. With the Clare/KC/Jenna triangle still unresolved and the end of hiatus barely in sight I was having trouble writing about Clenna at all. So I thought I'd try a Jenna/Fiona fic. Yet somehow it ended up as a Clenna fic anyway.**_

_**This fic was heavily influenced by my love for the Declan/Clare mentorship. I think he is wonderful for her. I think with Declan's help Clare will be able to finally break out of her shell. I'll probably write some kind of fic with them eventually as well as a real Jenna/Fiona fic. Till then you can look forward to a new chapter of "My Best Friend's Girl" it's coming soon I swear…. Hopefully, haha!**_

_**Now, on to Girl Crush….**_

I've seen her around. In the halls, in the cafe, every time she passes me I turn around and peek. I love the way her curly brown hair bounces on and off her shoulder blade, it reminds me of something. It makes me smile. Without fail, watching her always make me smile….

"JENNA!" Trish's voice tells me she's obviously annoyed. "Do you plan on helping at all with this or are you just going to stare into space all day?!"

"Sorry Trish, so fund raising. What are we doing again?" I throw in my signature country girl "oops" smile. I know no one can resist it. And the playful eye roll Trish throws my way confirms it.

"Candy sale. I know, not the most original idea. But it's guaranteed to get us new uniforms. And won't your boyfriend like that?!" Trish ends with a little wink as I consider this. KC does seem to have a thing for uniforms. I wonder where that came from. Thinking of KC makes me feel guilty all of a sudden. Thinking of him also brings thoughts of her to my head. I suppose now KC is the only connection we have.

"Jenna…. Where is your head today?" Trish is giving me that look again.

"Sorry, Sorry. This time I'm paying attention. I promise!"

-:-

I saw her in the hall again today. She was talking to her brother. He said something that made her laugh. And I got to see her smile for the first time. I never realized until that moment that she never smiled. It's hard to believe there are people who don't smile. Maybe it's because I can't help but smile. There's just something so wonderful about this world we live in. Then again, maybe that's why I find her so intriguing; she and I seem to belong to different worlds entirely. But in my heart I know that's not the real reason, there's something else about her, something of reminds me of…

"Jenna!" I turn and see KC walking towards me. My boyfriend, the boy I sacrificed everything for. How is that I gave up so much for him and yet my mind still wanders?

-:-

At this point I'm not just looking at her in the hall, I'm actually actively seeking her out. That cannot be normal.

I catch a glimpse of her brother by the music room. He's so lively, completely different from her.

I stop short as I realize who he's talking to.

Clare Edwards.

Seeing Clare with Declan… I can no longer deny the similarities. The reasons I was drawn to Fiona; the reason that curly brown hair always made me smile… it's because it was so similar to Clare's. I knew this. I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't admit the way I felt about her, not after what I did.

I catch her eye. I know then she's no longer listening to Declan. And as Fiona passes me on the way into the music room I don't pay attention either. Who was I kidding? KC is not our only connection. That was just an excuse I made so I could ignore the way I really felt.

I read in a book once that feelings don't disappear. They are just transferred. I knew when I saw Clare with Declan that she understood this. I could see in her eyes that the feelings she threw at Declan were meant for KC.

And I know that what I felt for Fiona was just a reflection of what I could no longer have with Clare.

I thought at first the guilt I felt with KC stemmed from his break up with Clare. But I know now that it was my own split with Clare was to blame.

I avoid her as much as I can because I don't want to feel this way. But sometimes I allow myself to just remember the way things used to be; when just the sight of her curly brown hair was enough to make me smile.

I'm with KC now. I have everything. I should be happy. But I just can't seem to escape this girl crush…

**_Just a short little thing I know. Just something I had to get out of my head. Hope you enjoyed anyway!_**


End file.
